


You Need This

by sexualhoran



Category: One Direction
Genre: Ageplay, Daddy!Zayn, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Stress, Ziall Horlik, baby!Niall, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualhoran/pseuds/sexualhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is very sensitive & stressed so the boys decide to start ageplay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need This

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is from my wattpad account. enjoy.

They all hated it, having to make their way through massive amounts of fans to get to venues for interviews and shows, but Niall was by far the worst. 

As they dodged through the massive crowds of fan girls to get to the building the interview was in Niall was grabbed by his arm and dragged backwards by numerous girls. 

"Zayn! Help." He shouted, Zayn was the one to usually stay by Niall's side in massive amounts of people like this, all the boys knew about Niall's claustrophobia and when it got bad enough the blonde would also have a panic attack.

Zayn turned back to see his Irish friend almost in tears, despite the security guards pleads for him to keep moving forward, Zayn pushed back through the girls to get to Niall. 

"Let him go!" He growled, pulling Niall into his arms, Zayn picked the boy up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way. 

By the time the entered the large building, Niall was having a full on panic attack, one of the worst he's ever had. He was shaking and sweating, he felt like he was going to vomit. 

Zayn set him on a couch, rubbing his back soothingly. 

 

\--

 

Niall had calmed down and the interview had gone smoothly, but now they had to face the crowds again.

"Please, don't make me go back out their." Niall sobbed, backing away from the door. 

"Niall mate, we'll be with you the hole time." Liam sighed. 

"No. Please. I-I can't." Tears started to fall from Niall's eyes, and he started shaking violently again. He was having another panic attack and they hadn't even left the building yet, the boys knew they couldn't send Niall out there again. 

"Paul, please we can't take Niall out into that crowd again." Louis pleaded.

"Louis, I know. But I'm not sure there's any other way." Paul sighed.

"Could you at least ask someone if we can exit elsewhere? I mean poor Niall is having a fucking panic attack!" Louis shouted. 

"Okay, okay." 

Shortly after Paul returned. 

"We can go through the under ground carpark. The van is down there anyway." He smiled.

"Great."

Louis told the other boys, Niall smiled half heartedly, glad he didn't have to go into the sea of people again. 

Zayn grabbed Niall's hand, leading him, along with the other boys to their van. Niall sat between Liam and Zayn, bringing his legs up to bury his face in them. Once they'd left the car park, fans found their van and started to chase it, banging on the windows when they had to stop. 

"Zayn please! Make them stop it!" He screamed, starting to cry again. 

"Shh, Ni it's okay." He whispered. 

 

\--

 

Days had passed since the mobbing incident. But Niall was still not his usual self, he wasn't as loud and bubbly as he used to be, fortunately though, he still ate and didn't really withdraw himself from things. But all the boys knew something was still off with Niall. 

The boys were eating dinner together, Liam had cooked spaghetti for everyone, all was going well until Louis made a joke.

"Niall, if you keep eating like a pig, you'll end up fat." He laughed. 

Niall glanced up, shocked that Louis would say that to him. He pushed his plate away standing up from his seat.

"I u-uh - I'm n-not really  
h-hungry anymore." He stuttered, turning to run up to his room before his waterworks started in front of the boys. He didn't want them knowing he was so upset about what to most people was a stupid joke. 

"Louis you idiot." Harry huffed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. 

"Sorry wont fucking cut it, you know Niall's sensitive." Harry groaned. 

"I'll go talk to him." Zayn sighed, taking the stairs two at a time, because he knew his little leprechaun would be crying and he didn't like that. 

"Niall? Niall love, can I come in?" Zayn asked.

"No." 

Not caring that Niall had said no, he opened the door and barged in. Niall was laying face down on his bed, bawling his eyes out. 

"Oh Niall." He sighed, running his fingers through the blondes hair until he had calmed down. He pulled Niall up, so he was looking into his eyes. Placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, Niall smiled. 

"Ni, Louis didn't mean it yeah." 

"I know, I'm just being pathetic." 

"Niall! You're not, you're just more sensitive than others." 

"I guess so daddy." Niall didn't even notice he'd called Zayn daddy, he just let the word slip. Niall yawned, rubbing his eyes softly.

"How about you just go to sleep yeah love, you seem tired." Zayn suggested. 

Niall quickly obeyed, taking off his jeans and shirt, crawling into bed. 

Zayn closed the door quietly. Still in shock Niall had called him daddy. He raced down the stairs, a million thoughts running through his mind. 

"Boys!" Zayn calls, three heads snap towards him. Harry raises an eyebrow as if to question Zayn.

"Niall, he called me daddy." Zayn gushes. The other three boys look quite surprised. 

"Oh um. I don't know, maybe we should start babying him. I mean he's quite sensitive anyway." Harry suggests.

"You mean like age play?" Liam asks.

"Yeah, I guess. Ni would make a very cute baby anyway." Harry laughs.

It's not to late so stores will still be open, all the boys set out to pick up a few things they'll need for Niall's new lifestyle. Except for Zayn, he stays home to watch Niall. 

When Liam, Louis and Harry return, Zayn had already moved Niall into his bed so they could transform Niall's room into a baby's room. When they'd done, the replaced Niall's boxers with a nappy and a onesie, putting a dummy in his mouth then placing him gently in his new cot.

\--

 

The next morning, Niall wakes up groaning loudly. He tried to roll out of bed, but instead rolls straight into something hard. He glances around and realises he's in a cot. But why? Not long after he notices the padding between his legs and that he was in fact wearing a onesie. Was this some kind of sick joke the boys had played on him? Surely, Zayn or even Liam wouldn't allow this! Niall started to sob into his blankets. Of course not long after, Harry had heard him.

"Niall, baby do you want to get out?" Harry asked soothingly.

Niall peeked up at Harry and nodded furiously, holding his arms up at him.

"W-why am I being treated l-like a b-baby?" Niall whispered.

"You've been very upset and stressed lately, we thought this could help with that. And well you called Zayn daddy last night." Harry sighed.

"Oh." Is all Niall could say. Harry set the smaller boy into the new high chair, placing some dry cheerios on the tray. Niall didn't complain, he ate all the cereal Harry had given him and by now, Zayn had come down.

"Good morning sweet pea." He smiled, ruffling Niall's hair. 

"Zayn would you mind giving Ni his bottle?" Harry asked, handing Zayn the bottle.

"Well yes, since I've got the bottle now." He laughs. Zayn carries Niall into the living room, laying the younger lad over his lap, resting his head in the crook of his elbow. 

Niall starts drinking the warm milk instantly, sucking roughly at the bottle.

"Someone's hungry." Zayn smiles. By the time Niall had finished he'd just about fallen asleep in Zayn's lap.

"Wuv you Daddy." Niall mumbles, before his eyes closes and he's sleeping soundly.


End file.
